In accordance with present-day practice, data signals are transmitted over the telephone line modulated on a carrier. A modem is located at the receiving station which demodulates the data signals and introduces them to a computer. Such modulated data signals may be received and recorded by appropriate recording apparatus, such as a present-day telephone answering machine, for subsequent demodulation by an appropriate modem for computer use. However, problems arise in the present-day telephone answering machines in that the internal VOX circuits, which maintain the machine activated so long as a calling party continues to speak, do present-day telephone answering machines hang up in the presence of data signals.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide appropriate apparatus which is capable of recording both voice and data signals without any tendency to hang up when the data signals are received. This is advantageous in that only one telephone line is required and a single apparatus may be used for recording both voice and data signals. With the apparatus of the present invention, both data and voice signals may be intermixed during the same call, with the apparatus being effective to record both the voice and the data signals.